


Dirty Water

by kaythemom



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, art student changgu, barista yanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: Changgu is a tired art major who's trying to finish his midterm assignment in a coffee shop, no wonder he's about drink out of his dirty water cup.Yanan is a full-time barista and part-time angel.





	Dirty Water

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt “I’m zoning out working on this painting and you just stopped me from drinking out of my dirty water cup.“  
> Have fun.

 „Hey, hey, didn’t mean to interrupt your creative process but you’re about to drink dirty water,“ a soft voice made Changgu snap out of trance. He looked around in surprise, effectively dropping a messy paintbrush loaded with sunflower yellow gouache on the table. His eyes met with a gorgeous face of the local barista, rendering Changgu even more speechless. His exhausted brain couldn’t comprehend what as happening.

To put things in context, Changgu was a tired art student, trying to finish his midterm assignment in a quiet local café. Why? His roommate was a major asshole and a fuckboy at the same time, meaning that he brought both guys and girls to the dorm to show them. Also, the study hall was too crowded with other stressed-out students so Changgu chose his favorite café as the perfect workspace.

„Oh, thank you?“ Changgu put on the most genuine smile he could and started cleaning the bright yellow spot on the coffee table. In the meantime he knocked over his painting palette that fell on the floor, staining it with various shades of blues, yellows, and oranges. He was embarrassed and thought things couldn’t get any worse. Oh, was he wrong.

The handsome barista was crouching next to him, handing him a wet towel to wipe the floor with. Changgu looked up and his forehead collided with the other boy’s chin, making him lose balance and fall on the floor butt first. He closed his eyes, covering them with his hands just to make sure the barista couldn’t see his beetroot red face.

„Are you okay?“ The same soft voice asked him with a hint of laughter. Changgu slowly opened his eyes and saw the latter’s hand stretched out to help him stand up. His face was burning with embarrassment as he accepted the helping hand. He felt a pull and suddenly he was standing on his wobbly legs, blushing and smiling awkwardly.

„Thank you. For the warning and the towel and your help and yeah,“ Changgu was nervously scratching behind his ear while finally gathering enough courage to look into the latter’s eyes.

„No problem, I’m a full-time barista and a part-time angel,“ the tall boy smirked, still holding his hand. He finally got time to scan the pretty artist properly. His smile got wider when he saw the fluffy pastel pink sweater tucked into denim overall combined with a pair of black plastic flip-flops. The cutest thing though was a couple of dirty paintbrushes stuck in a front pocket of the overall. The adorable boy had a yellow stain on his soft cheek from fighting the gouache paints and messy hair as well, the barista could feel himself melting.

„You, on the other hand, are a full-time angel,“ the barista exhaled, cheekbones dusting with pink, a flirty smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

„Thank you. I’m Changgu, I’m actually a full-time art student, nice to meet you.“

„I’m Yanan and I’d like to take you out on a date.“

„Wow, I truly didn’t expect myself to get a good-looking date by being a clumsy idiot,“  Changgu laughed and reached for a sharpie that was in his backpack. He then gestured for Yanan to give him his hand and wrote his phone number on it.

„I’m actually in the middle of midterms, I’m actually working on one of my assignments right now right here but I’ll be free in two weeks. Don’t worry though, I’ll spend lots of time here in the meantime. My roommate is an asshole and your soy latte is phenomenal,“ Changgu said softly, smiling at the tall barista with blushy cheeks and gleaming eyes.

„I’ll be looking forward to that.“

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost my bday, my mental health is worse than ever, my drunkorexic tendencies are getting out of hand buT HEY, I WROTE FLUFF.


End file.
